


kangteuk | this one's on me

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [38]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "This one's on me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kangteuk | this one's on me

Leeteuk spent his last two birthdays in the military. He supposed there were worse birthdays to be had: Zhou Mi once spent hid birthday in the hospital waiting for Kyuhyun to die. Yeah, it could be worse.

He tells the guys that he doesn’t want anything big this year. After all, he’s old and busy and doesn’t want to celebrate another year of not having a girlfriend. He loves Sungmin and Saeun, _really_ , but there’s been an increasing number of times where he’s been jealous and… maybe just a bit lonely. All of the members know it; hell, they’ve expressed similar frustrations. Idol life has a lot of perks, but after another season of their high school classmates getting married and starting families combined with the so called “fans’” anger over Sungmin’s marriage, they’re all starting to wonder if they really made the right choice.

Leeteuk sighs. It’s three am and he’s just not getting to bed. He sets his alarm for six and lies awake. He and Kangin are leaving tomorrow for Busan to film some show. They’ll be gone over his birthday, so the members took him out tonight instead. Simple, low-key, just what he wanted. He hopes this show will be enjoyable. He has no idea what it’s about, but that’s not unusual. He’s been on so many shows that they all blend together anyways. Or maybe he’s just getting old. Leeteuk sighs again.

Six o’clock comes too quickly like always, and Leeteuk practically sleepwalks out the door after pulling on a hoodie and a face mask. The coordis can fix the dark circles under his eyes and the acne creeping up the side of his face.

Kangin looks far more awake and allows Leeteuk to doze against him in the van. When Kangin gently nudges him awake, they’re at the bus station. There are no coordis in sight and when manager hyung drives off, Leeteuk groans.

"Is this one of those stupid shows where they try to teach us life skills we already have?" he grumbles.

Kangin is too busy comparing the tickets in his hands to the bus terminal map. “We need to find platform 5,” he says in reply.

Leeteuk’s too tired to complain. Besides, he has to save his energy for whatever dumb variety nonsense they’ll force him into later.  _Why couldn’t Super Junior be the sleeping idols? Or the handsome idols? Or anything besides variety idols?_  Leeteuk grouses to himself. He’s tired and cranky and is starting to hate everything.

Kangin pulls him to platform 5 and hands their tickets to the bus driver. If the older man recognizes him, he doesn’t say anything. Kangin hands the porter their two small suitcases and guides a very sleepy Leeteuk onto the bus. They find a seat towards the back, and Kangin lets Leeteuk have the window seat. 

Leeteuk’s almost asleep again when Kangin clears his throat. “Uhm, hyung?”

"Mmpf," Leeteuk mumbles in reply. He sits up to see Kangin waiting expectantly, his eyes shining.

"So… manager hyung and I kind of lied to you. We’re not really filming a show."

Leeteuk raises an eyebrow.

"We have three days off to escape from everything," Kangin tells him. Leeteuk’s brain doesn’t comprehend what he’s saying. "Hopefully we’ll have a little break in Busan. I didn’t plan anything in case you just wanted to sleep for three days." When Leeteuk doesn’t say anything, Kangin continues. "Happy birthday?" he gives Leeteuk a sheepish smile.

Leeteuk thinks he’s going to cry.

*

Their bus is filled with old people, most of whom have never heard of Super Junior. One auntie asks Leeteuk if he’s been on TV, and another asks for their autographs for her granddaughter. They sneak into Busan to the small guesthouse away from the center of town and dump their bags in their rooms.

Despite having slept for the four hour bus ride, Leeteuk climbs right into bed and falls asleep. Kangin naps for a while too before the sun in his face becomes too bright to ignore. He runs down to the market for some snacks and lunch to bring back.

Leeteuk wakes up to the smell of food. They finish their takeout in no time and spend the day wandering through the city. They eat a late dinner at a tiny restaurant by the ocean and Leeteuk gets a little drunk. He tries to pay for dinner, but Kangin steals his wallet.

"This one’s on me," he says. Leeteuk doesn’t protest.

They walk down by the ocean. The city lights sparkle on the water, drowning out the stars in the night sky.

Leeteuk takes in a big breath of the salty sea air and starts to cough. 

"Are you alright?" Kangin asks worriedly.

Leeteuk holds up a finger and spits out a wad of gross. “Yeah,” he replies.

They walk in silence for a few more minutes before Leeteuk says, “Thanks for doing this.”

"No problem," Kangin replies. 

"No really," Leeteuk says in earnest. "I really appreciate it."

There are a lot of things Leeteuk wants to say. 

_Thanks for taking care of the members while I was in the military._

_Promise me we’ll be friends forever and always?_

_I couldn’t have done any of this without you._

And most importantly:  _I love you._


End file.
